elvendalefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Daffodillydoo/Theories
Light Shortage Lumia has known the other four guardians since they were all really little. I think it could be possible that Lumia might be their fifth sibling? Like I mentioned before, if the other four guardians really are just shape-shifted elves, then it could be possible that they really are siblings by blood and Cyclo wasn’t just speaking metaphorically. I’ve been curious lately about why there are so few light elves. I thought maybe there could be a “Rule of Five” in Elvendale, where each set of quintuplets must contain one of each element, with the last one born being the light elf. Why the last? In fairy tales, the youngest sibling is often shown as the kindest/smartest/bravest etc. Also, Estari hatched last. Some other theories. (Other people might have also mentioned these, I’m just expanding on them.) Genetics: It could be just like having green eyes for humans. Green-eyed genes aren’t as overpowering, which makes green eyes rare. Violence: There was a battle or war in the past and a lot of light elves were killed. We already know there was the Battle of Zaikuda so who knows how many other wars there were. And light elves seem like the ideal people to go up against evil forces. Lumia's Powers Lumia owns a crystal ball, and crystal balls are typically used to predict the future! Apollo is the god of the sun, but he's also the god of prophecy . . . is Lumia psychic??? Also, the runes on Lumia's jar spell HEAL. It's possible she just bought it from a healer elf, but . . what if Lumia is actually a healer elf herself? These theories were also mentioned here in this Stickers blog. Married Names In season 1, Miss Spy had a major crush on Farran, so she couldn't have been married to Mr. Spry yet. Plus, her name was MISS Spry in season 1, and then in season 3 it became MRS. Spry (says in Mr. Spry's bio.) By season 3, she's married . . . but her last name is still the same. Could it be that Mr. Spry was actually the one who changed his surname to match hers? This is the only thing that makes sense to me. The five sisters were basically the rulers of Elvendale so I've always suspected that maybe it was the girls' surnames that were kept when people got married. But this seems like some actual evidence that points towards it. Noctura's Powers Recently, I’ve been thinking a lot about sound as a power. Noctura can turn into a bat. Bats use echolocation (soundwaves) to navigate. Noctura altered Aira’s voice which has to do with sound. Could Noctura actually have some powers of sound??? (That were merely amplified when she stole the 4 main elements.) Also, her bat minions would use echolocation too. I’d have to do more research on this first but maybe the reason the bats were so affected by Aira’s screeching is because it was so high-pitched that the soundwaves interfered with their echolocation. What was it like for Grandma Jones on Earth? The first night Grandma Jones spent on Earth, she probably had to sleep outside in a forest or something. Which is likely not as uncommon for elves, but still, she was probably homeless for a while! She had no Earth money, and no ID or Earth education, so she wouldn’t be able to get a job. I’m guessing maybe she brought some jewels and antiques to earth and sold them to a pawnshop in order to get enough money for food? Could her jewels and antiques have been valuable enough to make her rich on Earth? Could she afford a hotel room or even a house? She does have a very nice home on a large property (but of course, Richard could have helped with that.) It makes sense that Grandma Jones studied the human world before she was sent there so I think she was likely prepared to face these challenges. I can’t help but wonder though what it was like for her to move to Earth and if she was scared or lonely. Why did Ragana want the eggs? I know her intentions were good but I kind of feel like Naida made things a lot worse by taking the dragon babies from Ragana. Naida probably didn't know though about the separation thing and how the babies would die without their mother. But with Ragana, it seemed like she DID know about the separation issue. MyanCatRocks asked a very good question on her blog. Why exactly did Ragana go through so much trouble of getting the eggs if she was just going to let the babies die??? Was she planning to keep the babies in the cages or was she going to let them out and be with Elandra? Maybe she planned to open the cages before it was too late, but was defeated before she got the chance? I used to think that Ragana wanted the eggs so she would have five more dragons to control when the babies grew up enough, and/or as leverage against Elandra. But what I couldn't figure out was why she would put them in cages away from Elandra if she wanted the babies alive. And of course, maybe Ragana DIDN'T want the babies alive and just wanted to see Elandra's heartbroken face when they died. I would think that a dragon with a broken spirit is easier to control. (At first I thought maybe it was possible Ragana was also oblivious to the separation dangers, but then I rewatched Dragons to Save and it seems like Ragana does actually know.) UPDATE: It seems like the leverage theory is true because in the novel The Dragon Queen, Ragana says: "They'll be okay. That is, if their mother does what I say." So Ragana didn't want the babies to die! It also says that with all the babies, Ragana will be able to "control the dragon queen." Why do some elves have weak magic? I started responding to this discussion but it was getting way too long so I decided it would probably be better if I made a blog about it instead. If you have any more theories to share, let me know and I can add them! 1. Luck (I wrote this a while ago on 2/18/2018, I may make changes to it later.) It could just be the "lottery of life" meaning it's all just random and if you're lucky you get strong powers. It's like with humans, how are some of us born with strong talents? Like you know how there are those genius 3 year old children that can play Beethoven on the piano. I can play Beethoven now, but when I was little? No way! It took years of practice for me. So I guess some elves just need to work harder at magic than others. 2. Karma (2/18/2018) Maybe it has to do with karma, like if the parents did something bad, their child would be punished with weak magic. The reason I say this is because Quartzine is the only example of an elf parent we have, and she wasn't the best citizen of Elvendale. Even before they chose Emily's grandma to go to Earth, we know that she was collecting power, so she was probably up to her greedy ways long before the day they opened the portal. Jealousy and resentment of her sisters like that doesn't just happen overnight, those feelings build up over time. And we know that Cronan had weak earth magic because of when he tried to stop the amulet from consuming his mother. 3. Confidence It might have to do with self-doubt and not believing in yourself. If you don't think you can succeed at something, then chances are, you probably won't. 4. Element (2/18/2018) If you just never really connected with your element and it doesn't suit your personality, you might not be as in tune with it and you might even want to convert to another element. You may just get stuck with an element you don't want, and there's another element that you would have preferred. Kind of like Sira, she still uses her earth magic a little, but maybe she never unlocked the full potential of her earth powers because her real passion was for wind and air stuff. A lack of enthusiasm for your element could affect the strength of your powers. 5. Fear It could be that elves with weaker magic are afraid of using their powers out of fear that their magic will get out of control, and they'll end up hurting someone or destroying something. They may even have a fear of their specific element, like their best friend could have drowned or died in a fire. 6. Genetics Weaker magic could be passed down from generation to generation, because it just naturally runs in the family. (Or there could even be a family curse.) 7. Puberty The only real examples of weak magic we have are in children, not adults. Ragana and Cronan were still fairly young. They could just be a little late with their powers. Everyone starts to lose their baby teeth at different times . . . elves with weaker magic might just have to wait a bit longer than others for their full powers to unlock. 8. Libby's Theory This is the theory that elves with weak magic were born prematurely. Why does Skyra have boy clothes? Answering a question asked by LibbyLubbyLuubby about why Skyra has boy clothes in her closet for Farran. (3/17/2018) Maybe she's just the kind of person who likes to be prepared for anything. Or, maybe Emily's grandmother brought Richard to Elvendale, and Skyra got some elven clothes for him in case he wanted to blend in. Grandma Jones left her blue shirt in the closet, so maybe Richard's clothes got left there too. (Richard may have even taken Emily's grandmother to the Elvendale Ball!) Why no parents? Answering a question in this discussion. (Old theories from 2/9/2018.) 1. It seems likely that even thought the elves look/act like teenagers, they could be a lot older, so it would make sense why their parents wouldn't really interfere in their everyday lives. 2. It is a little strange though that we never see the parents, because surely the elves would still have a relationship with their parents even after leaving home to live by themselves. Perhaps they just live in a far away part of Elvendale, or maybe they are around but Emily just never visits at the same time as the parents do. I did notice in one webisode three elves that looked like they could possibly be Johnny's dad, Aira's mom, and Naida's mom . . . but of course I have no way to prove it. 3. The parents all being dead could work . . . maybe the 4 elves all grew up in the orphanage, not just Azari. They have such a close bond, it doesn't seem like "oh yeah, we just met at school and became friends." Their connection seems a lot deeper than that. Maybe their parents were all friends, and the 4 have know each other since birth. And then one day the parents all went of some vacation together and got killed somehow. 4. Or, the elves could have a bad relationship with their parents. Like some of them might have separated parents, or one of their parents is evil and they're embarrassed of them. There could also be a sibling that they don't get along with. For example - Tidus I imagine is really studious and career-driven, kind of like Twilight, where he wants to focus on dragon training and doesn't have that much time to visit his family. I can see Sira's parents maybe disowning her, since she kind of neglected her earth elf heritage in favor of air. Ragana, I imagine she ran away from home, and the parents didn't really care since she went to the dark side. Rosalyn seems like the person to hold grudges, so maybe her parents betrayed her trust (kind of like Cronan betrayed her) and so now she hates them. 5. Since the elves' parents are immortal, they might be able to have a lot more children than a normal human couple could have. So what if the problem isn't that they have too FEW siblings, but that they have TOO MANY siblings, and everyone has trouble keeping track of who they're related to? Like what if the parents just keep having children, and they don't have time to always check up on them all. 6. To expand on theory 2 about them living in a far away part of Elvendale - their parents might not have the same element as their children so maybe that has something to do with it. Like for example, let's say Aira's parents are fire elves who live where there are a lot of lava waterfalls and fire explosions. We know that fire elves can get closer to fire without get burned, so maybe elves from other elements couldn't withstand the heat and would want to move away. Aira might want a location better suited for her element, like the top of a mountain. Same with Farran, let's pretend his parents are water elves who live on a boat in the middle of the sea. Farran might want to move ashore so he could be closer to nature. Why no siblings? Answering a question in this discussion. (Old theories from 2/10/2018.) 1. Because of the immortality, there could be a child limit like China had to prevent overpopulation. (The five sisters could be an exception if they were quintuplets.) 2. Siblings might have different elements and live in a location better suited for them. 3. We all know what happened to Quartzine . . . Elvendale is a dangerous place, so the 4 elves' parents could have been killed before they had a chance to have any other children. (The 4 elves could have met in the orphanage.) 4. Could be like MLP where Fluttershy doesn't see her brother until season SIX. 5. Parents are immortal so they could just keep having children, and everyone loses track of who they're related to. (Side note: if elves like Noctura have lived for a thousand years, memory could be an issue . . . like would you remember everything that happened in your life a thousand years ago?) 6. Reproduction might not work the same and the elves could have been created by supernatural phenomena like in Greek Mythology. 7. The LEGO Elves creators wanted to focus on human siblings first with Emily and Sophie. (And then they just ran out of time - the series ended before they could do elf siblings.) Why was Noctura banished? 1. I'm not sure how familiar you are with My Little Pony, but I can imagine a Stygian scenario where Noctura never actually did anything bad. But because of Lumia's prejudice against dark elves, she jumped to all the wrong conclusions. Between the runes and the other little clues, it's implied that Lumia isn't entirely blameless. So I feel like the banishment was at least partially, if not entirely her fault. 2. Or, quite possibly, it could be a Celestia/Luna scenario where Noctura was tired of getting outshined by Lumia, and elves never respected her darkness, they only played in the daylight. (Did she expect elves to turn nocturnal like her!?) 3. Maybe because Noctura is a dark elf, she's involuntarily wired to be nocturnal and that's one of the reasons she was so lonely - because everyone else was asleep while she was awake. So she wanted to do a ritual or something that would let her sleep during the night like all the other elves, so she could be awake when they are. Lumia saw the ritual and thought Noctura was up to something evil and so she banished her. Noctura's name would definitely fit in with this theory, and it's similar to what happened with both Luna and Stygian in MLP. (I know this probably isn't actually true, I just like coming up with random theories!) 4. This line is from the deciphered runes: “In the end Light won the day. And it’s Been winning ever since” It makes it seem like with Noctura banished, it ensures that the heroes will always triumph over darkness. No wonder the villains can never succeed! I think Lumia basically cheated to give the good guys an unfair advantage. Could it be that she banished Noctura to make sure that evil can never win!? Category:Blog posts